All I Ever Wanted
by franky87
Summary: You’re absolutely right, I don’t deserve any of this. You left me because I said someday. I don’t deserve a conflicted heart. I don’t deserve a man who will leave when it gets too hard..." OneShot


"Hello?" I answered not even bothering to check the caller ID. I was too anxious waiting for Mia.

"Hey, it's me. I've got two tickets to Vegas. Do you want to get married tonight?" Lucas breathed into the phone. I was too shocked to even comprehend his words. I knew what he had said but not what he meant.

"What? Who is this?" I asked befuddled. I knew who it was, I just needed conformation.

"Peyton, it's Lucas, you knew that. I was asking you if you would leave Tree Hill tonight, get on a plane with me, fly to Las Vegas, Nevada, and marry me," he finished slowly as if I were a two year-old. I didn't know what to say. My head was screaming no as my heart was pleading for me to drop everything and meet him at the airport. I had to compromise.

"Luke, meet me at the river court," I ordered him and not waiting for a response, I hung up. I stood up from my seat and briskly left my office. I couldn't tell if I was in a hurry to break my own heart or break the heart of the boy I would love till the day I died. I jumped into my comet and started it immediately but before I pressed the gas, I paused.

What was I getting myself into? Was I being played again or was he going to leave my again? I couldn't decide. Was he going to show up with Lindsey on his arm and show off my ring again or was he going to tell me he hated me? I don't know what would be worse.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and sped off towards the river court, toward my new masterpiece. I ran every red light imaginable, praying that something would stop me or that something would slow me down at least. Instead I found myself at the river court far faster than I had planned. I peaked over the wheel in search of a tall, lone figure some where in the distance. My green eyes landed upon his back and caught sight of his head bent down, scrutinizing over my work.

I got out of the car silently, as if not to break his concentration. I walked slowly towards him. I didn't know if he knew I was behind him or he heard me but his head snapped up as he turned to face me. I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it.

"Peyton, I'm sorry this is so sudden. I'm sorry for all sorts of things, so, so sorry. I hope that one day you'll forgive me 'cause I'm going to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. You didn't deserve any of this," he ended with a heavy sigh, as if he had finally relieved his chest of some invisible pressure.

"You're absolutely right, I don't deserve any of this. You left me because I said someday," I said with venom. "I don't deserve a conflicted heart. I don't deserve a man who will leave when it gets too hard..."

"Peyton, I never…" he cut me off quickly but I wouldn't let him finish.

"No, Luke, I need to say this. I don't deserve some last minute plane ride to Vegas. I don't deserve a marriage by some Elvis impersonator. I deserve a beautiful white wedding dress. I deserve to have all of my friends and what's left of my family there. I deserve a big church with huge stained glass windows. I deserve a lifetime of someone who will love me without question. I deserve kids with green eyes and curly hair that love to draw and love music even more. Most of all, I deserve a man who will treat me a thousand times better then the way you treat me now," I finished with a sigh much like his previous one. He had bent his head down, looking at his shoes in disgrace.

"Peyton, I know I've done so wrong by you. I know I've been blind, it's just… I don't even know why." Icould hear his voice crack with sadness.

"But…" I continued, cutting him off. "That's not what I want," I said as his eyes shot up to look at me. They were stained with bright red rivers, illuminating his perfect blue irises. I reached out a little further and grabbed his hands to hold them in mine. "That's not what I want at all, Luke."

"What do you want Peyton?" he asked sniffing back a shaky sob. I reached up to his face with a free hand and wiped away the lone tear that had stained his perfect cheek with my thumb. I left my hand there as he nuzzled into my touch. His eyes closed and he sighed, calming himself down.

"I want you," I said plainly. "I want blonde haired blue-eyed kids who play basketball and who treasure books and music. I want a flawed heart that beats only for me. Most of all, I want a man who will spend the rest of his life making it up to me. It won't be easy and rarely perfect but it's what I want, it's what I've always wanted."

I looked up at him and he smiled the smile that was reserved for me. He laughed shakily in relief and pulled me into him. His arms wrapped tightly around my back and he pulled me closer. I snaked my arms up his back and rested my chin on his shoulder. I felt his head turn into my neck as he placed soft, chaste kisses on my neck. He stopped his worship of my neck and pulled back, not releasing me but just enough to look into my eyes.

"Peyton, my Peyton, this," he said bringing my hand to his chest and placing it on the spot where his heart beat frantically, "This beats for you and I'm so very sorry I ever doubted that. I promise you with all I am that I will spend every waking and sleeping moment loving you," he explained with a crooked smile that made my heart melt. His smile was so contagious that I found my lips curling upwards to match his own. I leaned my forehead into his and closed my eyes, perfectly content. I don't know how long we relished in the moment together but soon my eyes found their way open and gazed at the neatly painted words and comet fragments below our feet. I pulled back away from his face but kept my arms around him.

"You know, this took me all morning and afternoon," I said outlining the painting with my eyes, hoping he'd follow my lead and do the same. Instead he leaned his head into my neck so his lips were at my ear.

"Whatever words I say, I will always love you," he whispered into my ear, quoting the black words that graced the river court pavement.

"You better not leave me again Luke. One day I won't be here when you come back," I said antagonizing him. He chuckled at my uneasiness because our whole situation.

"I don't even think I could imagine another day without you," he said honestly, looking at me intently.

"I hate you Lucas Scott."

"What… Why?" he asked scared as he placed his hands on both sides of my face.

"I hate you for making me love you the way I do," I corrected. "And I thought it would be good for you to hear," I finished with a smirk. He closed his eyes and smiled, knowing full well he deserved it. "Come on, let's go home," I ordered as I grabbed his hand and turned to leave. I felt him pull back on my wrist so I turned to face him once more.

"I forgot something," he stated.

"What did you forget?" I asked gazing around the court for some forgotten article.

"This," he sated by grabbing my face and pulling it gently towards his. His lips found my in a familiar yet new way. The world I knew was back. Lucas was back. Our lips moved together for an eternity it seemed. I pulled apart from him unwillingly and guided us back to my car. We got in and sat in silence before I started the car.

"It's you, you know?" he asked seriously.

"What?" I retorted not fully understanding his comment as I looked at him.

"The comet, it's you Peyton. Everything in my life comes back to you. You are my forever." I reached across the seat and held onto his hand.

"I love you too," I added simply, starting the car and starting what would latter be forever.


End file.
